card_lordsfandomcom-20200214-history
Crusade List
Guilds can complete Crusade Levels to earn Crusade Rewards. Crusades are earned by all Guild Members contributing a resource until the supply level for the Crusade has been met, and the Guildmaster claims the Crusade and the crusade becomes "Opened". Once claimed, each Guild member may attempt to earn the Crusade reward, if they met Player Level and Map Stage completion requirements, by battling a set of Enemy Computer Controlled Creatures {Appearance is in listed order}. Although different members will have different participation levels in a guild, ideally everyone contributes 10% of the total supply requirement. This is not enforced in the system. A new Crusade Level may only be attained when enough of the Guild have completed the previous Crusade level. The number of guild members required increases with each Crusade. Crusade Levels # Level 1: #*Reward: +5 more gems on Login reward (15 total) #*Resource Requirements: 2500 food #*Guild Members Completing Previous Crusade: 0 #*Crusade Attempt Requirements: Player Lv 28, Explore Lv 30, 35 Food. #*Creatures: SK3 Beast3 Vampire3 Vampire3 Banshie3 Draco1 Beast2 Antman3 Antman3 #Level 2: #*Reward: Training creatures is 10% cheaper #*Resource Requirements: 8.000.000 gold #*Guild Members Completing Previous Crusade: 2 #*Crusade Attempt Requirements: Player Lv 35, Explore Lv 35, 35 Food. #*Creatures: SK3 Angel3 Flame3 Ancient3 Flame3 Berserker3 Ancient3 Flame3 Frostlord3 #Level 3: #*Reward: +2 bazar slots in Baazar (8 total) #*Resource Requirements: 10.000 food #*Guild Members Completing Previous Crusade: 3 #*Crusade Attempt Requirements: Player Lv 45, Explore Lv 40, 35 Food. #*Creatures: Ancient3 Sk3 Minotaur2 Blizzard3 Frostlord3 Beast3 Beast3 Beast3 #Level 4: #*Reward: +1 maximum arena attempt (6 total) #*Resource Requirements:tickets #*Guild Members Completing Previous Crusade: 4 #*Crusade Attempt Requirements: Player Lv 55 #*Creatures: Ancient3 Shaman3 Shaman3 Shaman3 sk3 Pal2 Shaman1 Beast3 Pal2 #Level 5: #*Reward: New day gives +10 food (110 total) #*Resource Requirements: 15,000 food #*Guild Members Completing Previous Crusade: 5 #*Crusade Attempt Requirements: Level 65 / Map Level 50 #*Creatures:SK3 Pal3 Angel3 SC3 blizzard3 pal3 minotaur3 Angel3 #Level 6: #*Reward : Arena rewards are increased by 10% #*Resource Requirements: 100,000 dust #*Guild Members Completing Previous Crusade: 5 #*Crusade Attempt Requirements: Level 70 / Map Level 55 #*Creatures: SK3, Blizzard3, Paladin3, Minotaur3, Balrog3, SC3, Paladin3, Epoch3, blizzard3, blizzard3, #Level 7: #*Reward: Training creatures is 5% cheaper #*Resource Requirements: 25,000 Food #*Guild Members Completing Previous Crusade: 7 #*Crusade Attempt Requirements: Player Lv 75 #*Creatures: Bal2 Cerb2 Mino3 Skeleton3 Angel3 Bal2 Butcher2 Sk3 Blizz3 Angel3 #Level 8 #*Reward: +5 more gems on Login reward (20 total) #*Resource Requirements: 40 mil Gold #*Guild Members Completing Previous Crusade: 7 #*Crusade Attempt Requirements: Player Lv 80 #*Creatures: Butcher3 bal2 SC3 blizzard3 Mino3 DK2 Shaman3 Sk3 Pal3 SK3 #Level 9: #*Reward: There is a 5% chance to receive "Bronze chest" with each new day. {Can Contain Dust, Gold, Gems, Food, Random Card} #*Resource Requirements: 1,250,000 Dust #*Guild Members Completing Previous Crusade: 7 #*Crusade Attempt Requirements: Player Lv 85 #*Creatures: Butcher3 Dk3 Epoch2 Butcher3 Pal3 SC2 Shaman3 Angel3 Angel3 Angel3 #Level 10: #*Reward: Mythical Card #*Resource Requirements: 35,000 Food #*Guild Members Completing Previous Crusade: 7 #*Crusade Attempt Requirements: Player Lv 85 Explore 64 #*Creatures: Butcher3 Cerberus3 Cerberus3 SC3 TowerG3 Balrog3 SK3 SK3 Blizzard3 Shaman3 #Level 11: #*Reward: Arena rewards are increased by 5% (15% total) #*Resource Requirements:Gems ? 15,000 ? #*Guild Members Completing Previous Crusade: 7 #*Crusade Attempt Requirements: Player Lv 90, Explore Lv 66, 35 Food. #*Creatures: Butcher3 SC3 Mino3 Epoch3 SC3 Balrog2 Pal3 Mino3 Balrog3 Pal3 #Level 12: #*Reward: Mythical card & shards added as possible fortune teller reward #*Resource Requirements: 2500 Tickets, #*Guild Members Completing Previous Crusade: 7 #*Crusade Attempt Requirements: Player Lv 100, Explore Lv 68, 35 Food. #*Creatures: Epoch3 blizz3 Butch3 Epoch3 SC3 Bal3 Epoch2 DK3 TG3 SK3 #Level 13: #* Reward: Honor gains are 20% greater for each Paragon Level you have #* Resource Requirements: 40,000 Food #* Guild Members Completing Previous Crusade: 6 #* Crusade Attempt Requirements:explore 68 lvl 105 #* Creatures: Death Knight {Lv3}, Death Knight {Lv3}, Butcher {Lv3}, Death Knight {Lv3}, Scarlet Crusader {Lv3}, Balrog {Lv3}, Epoch Lord {Lv2}, Death Knight {Lv3}, Tower Guard {Lv3}, Skeleton King {Lv3} # Level 14: #*Reward: Donations are 20% greater (for the same price) for each Paragon Level you have #*Resource Requirements: 70,000,000 gold #*Guild Members Completing Previous Crusade: 6 #*Crusade Attempt Requirements: explore 68 lvl 110 #*Creatures: Epoch3 SC3 Butcher3 Epoch3 SC3 Balrog3 Epoch2 DK3 DK3 SK3 #Level 15: #*Reward: +5 more gems on Login reward (25 total) #*Resource Requirements: Dust 2,500,000 #*Guild Members Completing Previous Crusade: 5 #*Crusade Attempt Requirements: explore 70 lvl 115 #*Creatures: Phoenix3 Blizzard3 Butcher3 Epoch3 SC3 Balrog3 Epoch2 DK3 Tower Guard3 SK3 #Level 16: #*Reward: +1 maximum arena attempts (7 total) #*Resource Requirements: 4000 tickets #*Guild Members Completing Previous Crusade: 6 #*Crusade Attempt Requirements: explore 70 lvl 120 #*Creatures: #Level 17: #*Reward: New day gives +10 food (120 total) #*Resource Requirements: 30,000 Gems #*Guild Members Completing Previous Crusade: 5 #*Crusade Attempt Requirements: explore 70 lvl 125 #*Creatures: Hephaistos3, Phoenix3, Butcher3, Epoch3, SC3, Balrog3, Epoch2, DK3 TowerGuard3, SK3 #Level 18: #*Reward: Arena rewards are increased by 5% (20% total) #*Resource Requirements: 60,000 Food #*Guild Members Completing Previous Crusade: 5 #*Crusade Attempt Requirements: explore 70, lvl 130 #*Creatures: Epoch3 Blizzard3 Butcher3 Epoch3 SC3 Balrog3 Epoch2 DK3 TG3 SK3 #Level 19: #*Reward: ??? #*Resource Requirements: 100,000,000 Gold #*Guild Members Completing Previous Crusade: 11 #*Crusade Attempt Requirements: explore 70, lvl 135 While the game has the code for it no battle can be fought due to the lack of a button to start it. #*Creatures: Epoch3 Blizzard3 Butcher3 Epoch3 SC3 Balrog3 Epoch2 DK3 TG3 SK3 #Level 20 -to Infinity ##Reward: none at the moment ##Resource Requirements: 0/500 ##Guild Members Completing Previous Crusade: 0 ##Clicking the button increases Guild Lvl but requires nothing